St Tropez in Summer
by ss9
Summary: Sequel to Springtime in Paris: AU After their chance encounter in Paris Cecil Colby is determined not to let Alexis Carrington once again slip through his fingers, yet can he convince the woman still scarred by her first marriage to give love another try?


St Tropez in Summer

It had been a little over 2 months but Cecil Colby had thought about Alexis every day since their chance encounter in that little Paris gallery. At night his dreams were filled with images, of snatches of memories, of the sensation of Alexis's skin against his own and her smile brightening his mood. During the day during lulls between meetings he found his mind dwelling on other things, it was no longer Colby Co's profits but the sudden awareness of how empty his own life felt.

Even Jeff, who was everything Cecil could ever have wanted in a child of his own, wasn't enough anymore. Every day now stood in stark contrast to that magical day in Paris when Cecil had felt alive, truly alive and not simply going through the motions of living. Cecil still worked diligently for Colby Co, he still invested time and interest in his nephew, he still attended Denver's glittering parties with beautiful women on his arm. Only now he had to fight the urge to knock Blake Carrington's teeth out of his damn smug bastard mouth every time he saw him.

On the surface he had it all and yet Cecil still pined for the one thing he had ever wanted and what had been denied to him…the love of the only woman he had ever fallen for.

So it was probably less to do with fate and more to do with sheer stubbornness on his part that led to such an impulsive change in his plans for the summer. Jeff was safely packed off to spend time with his cousins whilst Cecil Colby would be vacationing in Europe.

That was what had led him here.

Wincing against the loud music Cecil once more scanned the crowded dance floor of Les Caves du Roy.

It had seemed like a simple plan at first, and a summer vacation in St Tropez, where Cecil knew Alexis also happened to reside during the summer months, should have made bumping into her again an inevitability. Yet Cecil was 4 days into his 7 day trip and there had not been sight nor sound of her.

So instead Cecil had forced himself into the rigours of playing tourist, he explored the famous harbour, bumping into one or two familiar faces on the exclusive yachts of the rich and famous. He had suffered through drinks parties and fended off the attentions of gold digging air heads whose only interest in him was the size of his bank balance, all in the hope that he might happen across a familiar brunette.

Yet Cecil was slowly beginning to fear that Alexis either wasn't here or that perhaps she was keeping a low profile deliberately. Perhaps she wasn't keen to rekindle the connection Cecil had felt in Paris; perhaps those feelings had been one-sided after all? Alexis had married Blake, and although Cecil had at the time swallowed his own broken heart and wished the happy couple well, that rejection still rankled.

Even now there was no Blake Carrington to steal her away Cecil couldn't stifle the fear that somehow he still wasn't enough, he hadn't been enough 11 years ago and he still wasn't enough now?

"Cecil come and join us."

Jolted from his morbid thoughts by his companions for the evening, Cecil forced a polite smile as he followed his host over to their booth for the evening, his smile strained as one of the pretty little floozies his host had "acquired" actually snuggled down into the space next to him and had the nerve to pat his thigh.

It was 1am in the morning and Cecil had little interest or patience left to spare the pretty but vacant blonde. Still he accepted the glass of champagne and shrugged off any attempts to engage in dull small talk, instead his gaze remained locked on the dance floor.

The hours crept passed interminably slowly….it was nearing 3am when Cecil decided to call it a night. Bidding his host good night, he wound his way through the crowd, eyebrows raised as he caught sight of just what some people were doing on the dancefloor.

By contrast the air outside the club was a delight, still warm but with a coastal breeze Cecil breathed it in, closing his eyes as he savoured the relief of being outside. Yet it seemed even out here his peace was doomed to be shattered as a couple began to argue loudly in French from a nearby parked taxi.

Rolling his eyes at the behaviour of some people Cecil was about to turn away and walk back to his hotel when something familiar stopped him…the hair on the back of his neck began to stand…that voice…

In several strides he was crossing the promenade. His view blocked by the back of the angry young man, and yet the closer he got the more Cecil was convinced…When the young hot head reached inside the taxi and grabbed toughly at his female companion, causing her to cry out, Cecil was already reacting.

One moment he was reaching for the younger man, the next his opponent was sprawled out on the pavement with a complimentary split lip.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that is not the way to help a lady out of a car?" Cecil couldn't help but jeer down at the man sprawled at his feet, before offering his hand to their stunned observer.

A moment later a soft manicured hand was resting in his grasp and Cecil stepped back to usher her out. Familiar wide emerald eyes, her face pale below the natural tan, and painted red lips slowly curving into a smile.

"Do I even want to ask what you are doing here Cecil?" Alexis's tone amused as she allowed Cecil to help her.

"A happy coincidence." Cecil retorted, watching as those damn fine lips of her quirked in amusement. "A very happy coincidence I assure you." Cecil added lifting Alexis's delicate hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"You…know…him." The blustering fool at their feet spat out in heavily accented English, and Cecil stared down his aristocratic nose in disgust. Yet his sour expression lighted as Alexis tucked herself neatly into his side as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I would have thought that was evident." Alexis retorted jovially, and Cecil couldn't help but chuckle at her wit. "Now do run along Jacques I already told you I do not want accompany you, or does Cecil have to reinforce the point?"

It was strange to think it but in the days spent searching in St Tropez, and the weeks in Denver before that, Cecil's sole focus had been on finding Alexis once again; yet he had given very little thought to what he would say when he did find her. A foolish mistake he was quickly coming to regret.

Yet it seemed Alexis was quite content to stroll along the harbour promenade, her delicate little had tucked into the crook of his elbow. Perhaps like him she was simply enjoying the fresh air and quiet? Or perhaps she was internally regretting her decision to accompany him and not her hot headed companion…the much younger, and if Cecil was being honest, more handsome man.

Still despite his own fears and inadequacies Cecil couldn't help but soak up being in Alexis's company once more. Just watching her was a delight in itself.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to stare Cecil?"

Blushing lightly Cecil ducked his head. "She did, and our nanny certainly would have reinforced the lesson, but you will have to forgive me Alexis as when it comes to you I simply cannot help myself."

Now it was Alexis's turn to blush, and despite the poor lighting Cecil could easily make out the pleased smile and rosey hue to Alexis's cheeks as she accepted the compliment. "Flatterer."

"I speak only the truth, when I saw you in Paris I thought you had grown more beautiful…tonight you are stunning."

"It must be the dress." Alexis retorted shrugging her delicate tanned shoulders as she turned to lean against the harbour wall, giving Cecil Colby a chance to really take in her outfit. Black silk, bias cut, simple, elegant and leaving her slender back completely bare. It was sorely testing Cecil's already limited control.

"The dress is…" Cecil swallowed deeply, as his eyes raked over her exposed skin, catching the knowing glance that Alexis threw him over her shoulder. "But you're the one who is wearing it."

"Well it's good to know it's worth the small fortune it cost." Alexis quipped back, before shivering slightly in the cool breeze. "Although I think it is more suited to display than anything else."

Shrugging off his jacket Cecil draped the warm fabric around Alexis's shoulders, accepting her whispered thanks with a silent nod of acknowledgement.

"So what is Cecil Colby doing in St Tropez, or is this just some giant coincidence?" Alexis teased, tucking her flyaway curls behind her ear as she glanced at her companion.

"It isn't." Cecil admitted softly, watching Alexis's face closely for any hint of a reaction, yet only catching a smug knowing smile. "You told me in Paris you stayed here in the summer."

"And you came all this way just to…catch up?" Alexis was fishing and they both knew it.

Leaning closer Cecil caught the curls that had broken free and danced in the sea breeze, twisting them softly he tucked them once more behind Alexis's ear.

"I came to see you…whatever else…that is your decision but I would like to spend time with you Alexis. Paris was…" Cecil broke off his throat closing down slightly. There simply wasn't the words for what Paris had been.

"That was months ago and it was Paris." Alexis argued and yet Cecil could tell from her tone that it was almost like she was trying to convince herself as much as him. "St Tropez might only ruin the memories."

"I have no expectations." Cecil replied softly. "Only hopes…Please just spend the next few days with me, show me St Tropez?"

"Alright."

It wasn't the passionate reaction Cecil had fantasized about, but it was something and in a way it was better because it was real. Besides he had the next 3 days to change her mind and show Alexis that it wasn't where they were that mattered but the simple fact that they were together.

"I don't suppose there is any chance of you telling me where we are going?"

Not that Cecil Colby particularly minded the mystery tour. Not when Alexis had turned up at his hotel room shortly after breakfast, brightly clad in a beautiful blue sundress, her dark curls tied back beneath a silk scarf; a teasing smile lighting up her beautiful face. It didn't even dent his masculine pride when Alexis insisted on taking the lead and keeping him firmly in the dark.

"You asked me to show you St Tropez." Alexis retorted teasingly. "I am merely obliging you."

"And the fact that we seem to be leaving the town behind?" Cecil joked, pleased with himself when Alexis laughed and turned to throw him a smile over her shoulder.

"You haven't seen St Tropez until you have seen it from the top." Alexis insisted, pausing long enough for her companion to catch up. "Don't tell me a little walk is too much for Cecil Colby, I know you spend most of your say behind a desk but really…"

"Enough." Cecil retorted good naturedly. "I am more than capable of holding my own."

"Well that remains to be seen." Alexis added lasciviously, her emerald eyes raking over Cecil's tall frame, and the elegant linen suit he had chosen that morning. "But fortunately for your aching bones we are here."

Here it seemed was a small Catholic chapel and Cecil had to do a double take, as Alexis and religion really didn't seem to fit together. Yet when Alexis reached down and took his hand Cecil was happy to follow her anywhere.

Stepping into the welcome coolness of the building it took a moment for Cecil's eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did Cecil was surprised by the simplicity of the chapel, there were less than a dozen pews, pretty stained glass windows but nothing that stood out as the reason why Alexis would have brought them here. Yet it seemed Alexis had a plan after all as she led Cecil through the chapel, ignoring the two wizened French women knelt in the pews praying that were their only company, and out of the little side door that Cecil had to duck down in order to step through.

The moment he was once more outside the reason Alexis had brought them here became obvious. It was a tiny little outcrop disguised as a balcony and the view…The whole of St Tropez town lay spread out before them, then the bay and the mountains on the far side of the bay.

"Oh my." Cecil gasped turning to share his delight with his smiling companion. "This was definitely worth the walk."

"I know." Alexis replied gamely, strolling over to the ancient stone wall that ran along the edge of the cliff face, closing her eyes as the refreshing breeze caused her head scarf to flutter like a birds wings. "I often come up here to paint, it's so peaceful and you barely see anyone."

"I can see the appeal." Cecil replied softly, yet even as he took in the breath-taking view his gaze kept being drawn back to Alexis, his blue eyes raking over her slender form and her sculpted face as she let her guard down and relished the summer breeze. "Beautiful."

Turning lazily Alexis leaned back against the wall her delicately painted lips twisting in a knowing smile as she smoothed her hands down her elegant sun dress, caressing her curves and watching closely as Cecil's eyes followed her every move. "Enjoying the view?"

Answering Alexis's smile with one of his own Cecil stalked closer, his gaze showing Alexis just how much he was enjoying the view. Sliding his hands out Cecil circled Alexis's slender waist, his gaze locked on her, watching as her emerald eyes darkened and her gaze flicked down to his lips as she bit down on her own bottom lip.

It was as simple as breathing to lean down and kiss her. Doffing his hat, Cecil slid a hand up the curve of Alexis's spine, threading his fingers into her thick dark curls as he pulled her close.

Soft lips, intoxicating perfume, the warmth of her pliant body as Cecil pulled Alexis firmly against his own. The press of her breasts against his chest as his tongue opened her mouth and deepened their kiss. Attraction giving way to rapidly building lust, Cecil's fingers tightened in Alexis's hair as her hands clutched at his shoulders.

Alexis just felt right in his arms and for the first time in months Cecil felt complete and it was feeling he was now determined to hold on to. He wanted her, here now, forever…Alexis invaded his every sense and intoxicated every part of his being. Somehow he had to make her his, his lover, his wife…the future mother of his children.

But right now Cecil would settle for making her his in a more primal sense.

It was only a rather muffled cough that stopped Cecil from lifting Alexis on to the wall's edge and making her his right then and there.

Pulling apart Cecil caught the look of embarrassed horror on Alexis's face before he turned and discovered the reason for it. He had assumed they had been interrupted by one of the old ladies they had passed earlier inside the chapel, yet it seemed God truly wasn't done having a laugh at his expense as a less than amused priest stood by the doorway.

"Excuses Monseigneur. Nous sommes en voyage de noces."

That at least softened his disapproving glare a little and it took a moment for Cecil's limited French to catch up and it caused the breath to catch in his throat. It was like having his private hopes exposed and dangled in front of his face for the whole world to see.

At that moment Cecil wanted nothing more than blurt it out, to get down on one knee and beg Alexis to make her lie the truth; to agree to become his wife.

Yet the tug on his hand as Alexis pulled away brought Cecil back down to reality with a bump. Who was he kidding; he was a distraction, an amusing diversion for the beautiful woman who could have any man she wanted. After all other than his fortune, his devotion and his aging body just what did Cecil have to offer that a dozen other younger and more handsome men couldn't improve on?

-

"You're very quiet." It was more of an accusation than a question and Cecil squinted against the setting sun to try and make out Alexis's expression.

"Am I?" He tried to sound jovial, yet clearly he fell far short of the mark as Alexis's expression changed from concerned to downright annoyed.

"Cecil if I am boring you…."

"No you're not I promise." Cecil insisted reaching out and catching Alexis's wrist before she could walk away in a huff, taking her hand between both of his own he stroked the soft skin reverently.

"Is this the point when you come out with that tried and tested line it's not you it's me?" Alexis needled and yet Cecil could tell she wasn't exactly amused. "You haven't exactly been paying much attention to your tour guide."

"I have been a little distracted." Cecil admitted watching as Alexis's face clouded over and her emerald eyes flashed dangerously.

"You dare say you were thinking about Colby Co or some damn deal…"

"I was distracted by you actually." Cecil retorted sharply cutting Alexis off in surprise.

It only took a moment for Alexis to recover her reason and biting wit, glaring up and Cecil from under her dark eyelashes, a full pout on her painted lips. "Well for a man distracted you seem to be doing a good job of pretending otherwise."

"I was dwelling on earlier…you know when I am talking about." Cecil added, lifting Alexis's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I confess the delights of St Tropez simply do not compare and I have been struggling not to…"

"Cecil Colby are you trying to ask me back to your hotel room?" Alexis asked coyly, her pout turning into a full smile as Cecil valiantly fought a blush.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Cecil stamped down on the prep school upbringing, the proper gentlemanly behaviour that had been drummed into him through years of lectures of the behaviour of a proper gentleman.

"That does sound delightful."

- 

Bliss the feeling of silk soft skin brushing lightly against his own as the light from the open French doors crept its way along the plush pile carpet and onto the twisted sheets of the canopy bed. Blinking away the vestiges of sleep Cecil Colby stretching languidly, before gazing down at the naked nymph pressing kisses to his chest.

"Good Morning."

"I think it's nearer afternoon." Alexis replied glibly, smiling as she rolled onto her back and stretched, Cecil's eyes greedily following the curve and tension in her naked form. The way her breasts rolled and bounced as their owner flopped back down in their twisted sheets, and then deliberately folded her hands behind her head.

"Tease."

"It is only teasing if I were to tell you I'm not in the mood." Alexis retorted smartly, her eyes drifting down to where the sheet was pooled low around Cecil's hips and already there was a pleasing sign her little show was having an effect.

"Two can play at that game my dear." Cecil countered his blue grey eyes glinting with devilry as he reached out and lightly traced his fingertips across Alexis's naked flesh. "And Colby's always play to win."

Fondling the gentle curve of her stomach, the dimple of her belly button, dropping down to stroke along her hip, tracing lazy circles down from her hip bone to dip between her thighs and never once touching where Alexis would have chosen. Leaning down Cecil brushed his lips along the outline of her rib cage, his stubble lightly scratching at Alexis's sensitive flesh as he traced the underside seam of her breast with his tongue. Watching intently as Alexis's nipples hardened noticeably and yet as tempting as they were Cecil resisted the temptation to take the cherry like nubs into his mouth.

Even as Alexis moaned in delight and frustration and wantonly parted her thighs, exposing Cecil to the sight and scent of her arousal, the Colby tycoon held firm. Light fingertip touches over her wet lips only, his own enjoyment growing as Alexis bucked and growled her frustration.

"Cecilllllllllll…."

"Patience darling." Cecil muttered in between chaste kisses to the crook of her elbow, the side of her breast, the dip of Alexis's collar bone."

"No Now." Alexis demanded as she tried to reach down and force Cecil's attention, yet Cecil fended off her attempt to grasp him and instead directed her fisting hands down into the sheets.

"Well behaved little girls who do as their told get rewarded." Cecil insisted, smiling as Alexis all but screeched in impatience as his teasing tongue traced around her nipple before barely flicking over it and then moving on.

"Cecil please….please…"

The sound of Alexis begging was like a sudden injection of lust and Cecil had to close his eyes and gain control of himself lest he lose all and come over Alexis pretty porcelain flesh instead of inside it. Instead he pressed his face into the slight curve of her stomach, imagining instead of soft yielding flesh it would instead feel hard and taunt under his lips, as his child grew deep inside her.

Kisses and tongue moved lower, and Cecil couldn't help but open his eyes to take in the view. Alexis wet and spread open before him, her slender body arching off the mattress as she writhed against his torturously slow assault, an aroused flush on her cheeks down her neck and across her breasts…breasts that rolled and bounced as Alexis bucked.

The taste of her, of her arousal for him, of the lingering tang of their previous night together and the several times he had already spilt himself inside her.

"Cecil please…I need…I need you."

It was the sweetest of music to Cecil's ears and stretched his control beyond breaking point. He had to have her now. Gone was the slow careful teasing, their lust was like a wild beast, a roaring hurricane. Alexis took over his very soul and Cecil couldn't imagine ever feeling this way with another woman. She just enveloped him, his lust, his mind, in moments like this his very sanity.

In moments like this Cecil was almost convinced he could die happy, right here in Alexis's arms crying out his need as he cried out his release. Alexis's voice joining him in their chorus of two.

"Oh god…Oh god Alexis…I love you…I love you."

The release was so acute it almost hurt and Cecil collapsed down against Alexis's sweat covered body, burrowing his face in her dark curls before turning to press tender kisses against her brow as he rolled them both over and Alexis settled against his chest.

It was only as the quiet settled in that Cecil realised what he had said…what he had confessed. His breath caught in the back of his throat. He may have meant the words, or at least Cecil was pretty damn certain this was love, but he hadn't intended to say them aloud, not here, not now it was too soon.

"Alexis…"

"Hmmm?" Alexis purred barely able to lift her head from its comfortable perch on Cecil's chest, yet even half numb from pleasure Alexis could interpret the slightly panicked expression on Cecil's face. "Relax Cecil I have long ago learnt to ignore whatever gentlemen call out when they… it is nearly always garbage…"

That should have been a relief and yet as Alexis settled down to snooze, clearly dismissing Cecil's confession out of hand, Cecil himself found it not quite so simple. He wasn't sure what worried him more, that Alexis had been with that many gentlemen to have developed such a thick skin to declarations of love mid coitus or that she was so unaffected when he declared himself?

He should have realised when he woke up feeling a chill, the space in the bed beside him was empty and so appeared the rest of the room. Sliding his feet out of bed Cecil grabbed at his discarded trousers, yanking them on so fast it was any wonder he didn't get a friction burn.

"Alexis?" Cecil called out, his heart sinking when there was no answer.

Stalking across the room to the bathroom Cecil yanked the door open, his heart pounding in his chest, in panic and then relief. He could make out to silhouette of Alexis's body through the steamed up shower screen. Sinking down on to the edge of the bathtub Cecil allowed himself to calm down. She was still here…

"Cecil why on earth are you sitting there?"

The suddenness of the question along with the incredulous tone jarred Cecil and he looked up just as Alexis was tucking a towel around her body, reached for another to squeeze the excess water from her dark curls.

"There is still plenty of hot water if you want to use the shower." Alexis offered as Cecil continued to stare at her strangely. "Honestly Cecil what is it? You're starting to give me the creeps just staring at me like that."

"I thought you had gone." Cecil finally offered, unable to think of an amusing or glib reply, not when his very worst fear had almost come true.

"Well half an hour or so more and I would have been sleeping beauty, not all of us are on vacation you know." Alexis teased as she rubbed the towel roughly over her wet hair, glancing at her reflection critically in the mirror. "And I have already stayed longer than I should have."

"You can't… where are you going?" Cecil spluttered getting to his feet and coming up behind Alexis as she stared critically at her appearance in the mirror.

"I have prior commitments Cecil, I mean it's not like you called ahead and told me you were coming." Alexis snapped slightly as she removed the last smudges of yesterday's mascara from under eyes.

"Yes but yesterday you said you'd show me St Tropez…" Cecil began, hearing the needy almost childlike wheedling in his voice and yet he was unable to stop it.

"And I have, well most of it." Alexis retorted, lifting her gaze to meet Cecil's stormy grey gaze in the mirror. "Honestly Cecil I cannot simply drop everything whenever you decide to drop into my life. Yesterday and last night were wonderful but we have to come back to reality sooner or later, don't you have to fly back to Denver, or did you plan on staying holed up in this hotel suite for ever? "

"No of course not, I was thinking dinner wherever you like and maybe tomorrow we could hire a yacht and see some more of the coast line." Cecil replied holding on to the tattered dignity of his pride a little longer. "I came here to spend time with you Alexis." He added tentatively reaching out to brush his hand along her wet shoulder.

"You came here to take me to bed Cecil, let's be honest here." Alexis scoffed, turning around and leaning against the sink as she stared up into Cecil's scowling features. "And I didn't exactly object, in fact it was lovely but…" She paused, her certainty fading slightly in the face of Cecil's sour reaction.

"But what Alexis?" Cecil snapped, his blue grey eyes flashing dangerously. "You seem to have all the answers."

"But it was only fling, right?" Alexis questioned cautiously. "You're cross because you hate having your plans thwarted…"

"Well since you are apparently a mind reader all of a sudden why don't you tell me?" Cecil retorted hotly. "I mean why else would a man chose to fly half way around the world to spend time with a woman…you are good in bed Alexis but dear god do you really think sex no matter how good would cause me trek all the way to France? There are plenty of women I could take to bed the other side of the Atlantic…"

"But…" Alexis gasped her emerald eyes widening in surprise. "You really came here just to see me…I thought…I thought it was just a coincidence. I mean I know you mentioned I said I came here in the summer but to come here just on the off chance we might…"

"Is it so surprising that someone might go to such lengths to be with you?" Cecil questioned, his brow furrowed as he leant down to stare into Alexis's eyes. "I don't recall you having self-esteem issues, in fact I duly recall you once commenting that any man wanting to court you should be prepared to circumnavigate the globe if necessary."

"Yes well I was young and foolish back then, it was before…well let's just I have a more thorough understanding of the world and men now."

"Before Blake Carrington." Cecil finished for her, recognising the hardening of Alexis's features. "You already wasted too many years on that man, are you going to let him dictate your future as well?"

"This is not about Blake."

"Isn't it?" Cecil snapped. "I don't recall you being quite so against falling in love before him. In fact there was a time when I thought…No I was certain if it hadn't been for Blake Carrington interfering when he did that your last name would have soon become Colby. And if you would stop trying so hard to ignore or run away from this Alexis you would quickly see I am nothing like those other men, I don't just want your body, I want all of you."

Stunned to silence Alexis could only stare up into Cecil's eyes, her mouth dropping open uselessly.

"If you would stop trying to make this about sex you would quickly see how much I do love you Alexis." Cecil added softly reaching up to cup her cheek.

"How much I want you, in my bed, in my life…I don't want an occasional bed partner Alexis, I want you as my wife."

"Cecil." Alexis could only gasp, her hand trembling as she reached up to push his hand from her face and turn back to lean over the sink, taking in deep breaths lest she faint away.

"Are you alright?" Cecil asked a moment later, his strong hands resting at her waist as he watched Alexis's pale face in the mirror.

"Give me a minute." Alexis muttered reaching down and turning the cold tap on, scooping some much needed cool reality into her mouth before turning to face Cecil once more.

"Cecil are you serious?"

"More certain than about anything in my life." Cecil answered gravely, allowing Alexis to step past him and sink with trembling knees to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"But Marriage?"

"That is normally what people call it when they decide to spend the rest of their loves together." Cecil answered softly trying to lighten the mood a little.

Crouching down he reached out and took Alexis's trembling hands in between his own. "I just think it's not too late for us Alexis; if you'll just give me, give us a chance. I know there is no other woman out there for me, believe me I have spent the last 11 years looking but no one could compare. You are the only one I have ever considered marrying and I lost you once because I wasn't too afraid to risk my heart, to challenge Blake when he stole you away. It was a mistake I have regretted every day since."

"You mean…all that time in Denver…"

"I still wanted you, when you fell back into my arms after Adam's kidnapping I thought for sure you had realised that Blake wasn't the one for you. Yet he was your husband you went back to him and for a while you seemed happy, but I can't help but wonder what might have been if I had had the courage to offer you a way out back then."

"I don't know…it's all so surreal…I thought for sure that you must have hated me for how I behaved." Alexis admitted softly. "I treated you so badly, running off with Blake like that."

"Blake Carrington can be very charming when he is after something he wants, and you were only seventeen Alexis, I blamed him not you." Cecil replied standing slowly and pulling a trembling Alexis into his arms. "But if you need my forgiveness for my poor broken heart then you have it. I only wish I had taken the chance to ask you to be mine back then, perhaps none of this heartache would never have happened."

"That's a sweet thought Cecil but I would never change what happened, after all I love my children." Alexis muttered into Cecil's chest, closing her eyes as he rubbed his hands down the small of her back, pushing down the towel as he caressed her damp skin.

"You would have had other children, our children." Cecil whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead, then her cheek before coming to hesitate in front of her lips. "And I would have loved and adored them as much as their mother…I still would…"

Teasing Alexis's lips open, Cecil pushed Alexis towel to the floor, his hands conveying in every light touch his love and desire.

"Cecil." It was one word, his name from her lips, and Cecil wasted no time, scooping Alexis up into his arms he carried her back to the bed, determined to show Alexis in deed that he had meant every word.

This time when he woke alone Cecil Colby didn't even bother rushing into the bathroom, he knew without needing to check that he was alone, that Alexis had left. The note on the companion pillow merely confirmed what he had known in his gut from the moment he had opened his eyes.

_I can't, I'm sorry, don't hate me. Alexis_

Scrunching the note up in his hand Cecil stared up at the ceiling through the evening shadows trying to reign in his disappointment, his anger and his heartbreak.

He shouldn't have expected any different. Alexis had chosen Blake before and now even if there was no Blake she still didn't chose him. Whether it was because she simply didn't care for him that way or perhaps that the thought of marriage to anyone after Blake was something she just couldn't do? Cecil wasn't sure which answer left a more sour taste in his mouth.

To forever be second best or to never have even been in the running?

It stung in a way that Cecil was unaccustomed to feeling and for a moment he wished he had taken Alexis's initial advice, a fling like Paris wouldn't have left him hurting like this and yet who did he have to blame but himself? He had come here hoping for more, and he was forced to settle for less. Yet now even the wonderful memories would be tinged.

Alexis didn't want him. He had offered her his heart, his world and she had tried to warn him not to and like a fool he had ignored the signs so certain he could win Alexis over. He had gambled everything on one throw of the dice and he had lost it all. Well never again. If he couldn't have the woman he wanted then Cecil wasn't about to settle.

He would always have the bittersweet memories Paris and St Tropez and somehow that was going to have to be enough.


End file.
